One Sweet Day
by halestorm99
Summary: Losing someone who means everything to you is painful...Hermione tells her daugther of how she met Draco and how they fell in love. 'Then what I heard next made my heart stop. A long continuous beep made me stop breathing…'


AN: Hey guys! This story is completely not the Harry Potter type since it doesn't include magic! This is the story I submitted to my English teacher. No, this is not the composition I'm talking about in my profile but this is the short one. I decided that I'll continue the long one some other time since I had an idea for my next story. It's about fairies! Yey! Well that's all…I better go before I say the whole content of my other story… Hope you guys like this one! BTW please forgive my grammar…I wasn't able to correct the other things (note: some words have missing letters)

"One Sweet Day"

I felt the rays of the sun hit my face. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before seeing properly. I rubbed my head and sat up properly. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was still 7 in the morning. I hated waking so early. I pushed the covers off and walked towards the terrace. I glanced at the sea and heard birds singing merrily at the beautiful day. How could I be so sure that this day would be beautiful anyway? It's just 7 after all…

My thoughts were bothered when the door opened. I saw my little princess in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers. I smiled remembering I bought that for her. My stomach started grumbling. God I was so hungry that I could eat a horse. I smiled at my princess and took her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"What do you like for breakfast, honey?"

I looked down at her pretty face and saw her sucking her thumb. I pulled it gently not wanting to ruin her perfect teeth. I headed then for the living room and laid her gently on the sofa. I then went to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast. I wonder if she liked the eggs sunny side up or scrambled, pancakes with strawberries or honey? I decided to let her taste my favorite. I started walking towards the stove and heated the pan. I approached the refrige – oww! Damn it! I forgot to clean her mess again. 'Oww…my poor feet.' I rubbed it and continued to prepare breakfast. I could tell from the smell of the food she was about to wake up. I set the table and woke her from her sleep.

"Honey, breakfast is ready."

Her small eyes squinted and opened slowly. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I led her to the table and we ate a simple and quiet meal.

"Mommy, tell me again how you and daddy meeted?" She said sweetly. I chuckled at her choice of words.

"It's 'met' honey, not meeted. Remember?"

"Oh…sorry mommy. So tell me how you and daddy _met_," she corrected herself and stressed the word.

I smiled at her cute face waiting for me to begin. Memories of the past started to rush in my head like a projector showing pictures.

"Well, it all started when you daddy and I were enemies. We used to tease each other a lot back then…"

"_Know-it-all!" an 18-year-old boy said as he made hand gestures. _

_"Bird brain!" I shot back at him. _

_"Nerdy pants!" _

_"Mama's boy!" _

_"Ugly cow!" and that hit a nerve. _

_I felt tears go up my eyes but I blinked it back. _

_"What? Did I hurt Granger's fragile feelings?" he asked mockingly. I ran away and went home. I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep. _

_The next morning I woke up at 9 am. I saw how puffy my eyes have become after hours of crying. I decided not to go outside today since I knew "Mr. Oh-so-Popular-I'm-going-to-make-you-feel-bad-about-it" is going to tease me again. I stood in front of the mirror. _

_"Am I really that ugly?" I asked myself, examining the girl in front of me. _

_"No! Of course not!" I looked to see my mom with a smile. _

_"Mom…don't you knock?" My mom chuckled at my attempts of getting mad. _

_"I came here to tell you that Mrs. Malfoy's holding a party and we're invited. Ah! Before you butt in, I want you to know that I expect a good behavior from you. It's time to act like 18-year-old teens do Hermione. I say you stop this feud between the two of you and just be civil." _

_I sighed helplessly. I knew I could never retort anything back at my mom. "Ok… I'll try. As long as he doesn't jump down on my throat, I won't bite." _

_My mom smiled proudly and patted me on the back. "The party's tonight dear." And then she left._

_People were chatting happily at the party. I saw how girls started to brag their dresses like 7-year-old snobs. Somehow, I managed to find a good dress that fits me perfectly. _

_I walked to the refreshment booth and poured me some punch. I didn't notice someone walking that's why it frightened the hell out of me when someone tapped my back. "Ahh!" I screamed. Clearly I drew some unwanted attention. Some girls started to look at me with irritation. I glared at the person responsible for the commotion. As usual, Draco Malfoy ruins the day. _

_"What do you want?" I snapped at him. _

_"Hey, I only want to call a truce. Well, my mom wanted me actually…so it's a truce then?" he said. I saw that he was hoping for me to accept. _

_I could tell from the look in his eyes, he felt a great relief after I nodded._

Beep…Beep…

What was that? Oh…just the microwave. I stood and turned the microwave off. I placed the food on the table and my daughter and I sat across from each other.

"So, where was I?"

_I started to walk around the garden, admiring the beauty of the flowers. Whoever planted them must have the passion. I let my hands wander on the soft petals. It felt so relaxing…I smiled and closed my eyes. _

_"If only life is this relaxing…I'd ask for nothing else…" _

_"Well you know," I quickly turned at a smiling Draco. _

_"Life isn't really that hard… You just have to remember the people who cares about you…let them be your light…"_

_ I smiled back at him, which was odd since just a while ago we were totally out of the civil line… _

_"Can I sit here?" _

_"Of course…this is your family's garden…" _

_"So...umm…it's really nice you know…being civil I mean…" he said nervously. _

_I chuckled at his attempts of starting a conversation. _

_"Relax Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" _

_"You look nice tonight. Did I tell you that?"_

_I stared at him like he just grew another head. Draco Malfoy? Complimenting me? It was totally weird. _

_"Err…thanks…you look nice too…" A deep crimson blush crawled on my cheeks. _

_I looked away and stared at the silent environment. I exhaled deeply, enjoying the silence between us. I jumped in surprise when I felt his warm hands on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at his hand. _

_"You know, I don't know how to talk to you…you see, I'm used to only speaking with you whenever I tease you…" _

_I was shocked but I hid it. Clearly his guy didn't know how to talk to women. _

_"You have problems talking with women?" _

_"No…only with you…" _

_Ok…that totally scored 10 in the weirdness scale… _

_"Oh…" _

_"Don't get any wrong ideas though…I'm just used to teasing you…"_

_ Ha! As if I'd believe that. He may have said that but his eyes betrayed him. So Draco Malfoy is really weak against women. But somehow, a voice in my head said that he was only weak against me. I shrugged it off and focused on the boy in front of me, who was clearly fidgeting… _

_"I was wondering…if err…you weren't that busy…you know…say…we could…hang-out?" I saw his eyes hoping for a yes. I nodded at him and smiled. Our conversation lasted until my mom called me. Soon, we said our goodbyes and went home._

"So mommy, it all started when daddy asked you out?"

I smiled at Jessy as she had the same amusement in her eyes like her dad's. I sighed and hugged my daughter. There were really hard experiences before I had Jessy; and I really hoped nothing more would come…

"It wasn't really a date honey…it was just a friendly hang-out…" Now where was I?

_My eyes opened by the time I heard my phone beeped. I picked it from the side table and unlocked my phone keys. _

_"Hey sleepy head…I thought we had a plan today? I'm a bit disappointed you know. No one's ever ditched me before…" _

_My eyes widened in shock. I glanced at the wall clock. It was already 11 am! Oh my God! How could I forget? I hated myself so much. I rushed into the bathroom and took a very quick bath. _

_I ran to his house and asked for him. I mentally kicked myself for oversleeping. But then again, why was I so mad at myself? It wasn't as if this was a big date or anything. I was asked to sit in their living room and wait. God I hate waiting. I wasn't really the patient kind of person. _

_"Hey Ms. I-just-ditched-Mr.-Draco Malfoy." He said. _

_I felt hurt in his voice. But I didn't know why. _

_"Look I'm sorry. I overslept, believe me…" he shrugged helplessly and gave a sigh. _

_"Fine…but you have to make it up to me…" _

_"Sure…anything…" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. _

_"You know how to climb mountains?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't like the sound of that…_

"_Woohoo!" _

_Everything felt so good. I felt like flying as the wind passed through me. I glanced at Draco and saw his peaceful face. I smiled and closed my eyes. _

_"You know what I dream of?" I was shocked at his sudden sharing. _

_"What?" _

_"I dream of bringing someone special up here…" I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. _

_"And I think that dream just came true…" he said before looking at me. He held my hand as he searched something in my eyes. I was so dazed by just looking at his eyes that I didn't realize his face nearing mine._

"That's sweet mommy! I wish my prince charming would do that…" Jessy said as she hugged me and settled at my lap.

"Come now sweetie, it's time for bed."

"But mommy, the story's not yet done!" she said with a pout.

"We'll continue tomorrow,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Then I kissed her forehead and tucked her in bed. After making sure she's tucked in, I went to my room and called it a night…

I woke up as I felt weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see my smiling princess staring down at me.

"Mommy you promised!" She never does forget anything does she? I smiled at her and got out of bed. I prepared our meals and there I continued my story…

_I lay in my bed thinking about his soft lips caressing mine. I smiled at the thought and imagined as if it was still there. I knew there'd be no more point to deny that he's slowly capturing my heart with his own. I remembered how his eyes bore into mine. It was so deep and held so many secrets._

_Snapping out of my daydream, I approached my closet and took out a notebook. My notebook, in which for almost 3 years, I have been storing my memories. I took out the leaf from my pocket and pasted it there. I smiled. Good memories last forever. I have always believed in that saying. My phone beeping disturbed my thoughts. _

_"Hey angel. How 'bout we go somewhere tomorrow? If it's okay with you of course…"_

_ I smiled at how he can be so casual when he texts me and how becomes so nervous whenever he talks to me in person. I sent him a yes and laid my phone down. I turned to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I went back to my room and –_

Prrt!

Now where the hell did that come from? I stared at my guilty daughter who blushed a deep crimson. My eyes stared at hers and I placed my hands on my waist.

"Sorry mommy, I think I ate too much peanut."

I chuckled at my daughter and continued my story.

_So, I went back to my room and my phone beeped again. _

_I rushed to get it and read: "Whew! I thought you'd turn me down. Well sleep well…sweet dreams…dream of me…"_

_ I was touched by how sweet he was. I turned the lamp off and pulled my covers. There I lay in the night, thoughts of him swirling in my mind._

_The alarm clock went on and I woke immediately as I remembered about our date. I went straight to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath. After doing so, I received a text from him saying he's coming to our house. I ran downstairs and glanced one more at myself. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened the front door and saw him in a nice white shirt and light brown shorts. _

_"Hey" he greeted. He was so cute. _

_"Ready to go?" _

_"Yeah…" I smiled at him and we went outside the house._

"So how was the date mommy?"

"Oh…it was great. He took me to the amusement park. That day I have overcome my fear of heights, and it was all because of him."

I felt good remembering the days when he courted me. Even after that, he didn't change. He remained the sweet Draco Malfoy I've grown to love. But our happy moments had to end.

"Mommy, please continue the story…"

"Ok…so this is the part where our problems started…"

"_You're what?" I said as my eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe that Draco was sick. _

_He didn't look sick though… _

_"I get it. You're joking…haha Draco it's very funny…stop now…" But the seriousness of his face didn't change. _

_"Come on now Draco…tell me you're joking…" I said as tears started to swell in my eyes. _

_"Please Draco…" _

_"I wish I could honey…" I couldn't hold it in any longer that's why my tears flowed out. _

_My Draco hugged me tightly and whispered words that pleaded me to stay strong. How could you anyway when the love of your life just told you that he's dying? The thought of it pained me so much. My heart ached as he caressed my face in his hands. _

_"Don't worry honey, I'd try to stay healthy for you…" I hugged him more tightly and sobbed in his shirt. We remained like this for how many hours._

_I calmed down a bit and rested my head on his chest. _

_"Honey…please stay strong for me…I love you and I don't want you to suffer because of me…" _

_"I just don't think I could go on when you're…gone…" _

_"Yes you can." He held my face in his warm hands. "I know you're strong." _

_We hugged once more and prepared to leave. Today was the day he's going to be confined. I cried my heart out as I watched fate tear us apart…_

_I glanced at him, hoping that he was okay. His hands were shaking, I could tell. But he remained composed. He didn't really like getting pitied. I placed my hand against the mirror. He smiled at me and blew a kiss. The treatment started and I heard his screams of pain. My tears started to fall as I hear the love of my life scream in agony. I turned away when I felt I couldn't take it anymore. I sat on the bench where his sister, Dana, patted my back soothingly. _

_"He's strong…he'll pull through" I knew that she too wanted to cry. But she was good enough to stop it. I was unlucky I didn't possessed that skill._

Sniff…Sniff…

I looked at my daughter as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay to cry baby…" she hugged my and rambled of how much she loved me. It was like she was afraid of losing me. I smiled and hummed a nice song. She stopped crying after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes mommy"

_Weeks passed. Draco wasn't still getting better. My hope in being with him started to fade. I wanted to stay strong but I couldn't. Somehow, an inner voice kept reminding of the obvious. I knew he was dying. But I didn't need to be reminded of it._

_I realized once after visiting him that it had been a long time since I went to church. I decided to go there and ask for help and guidance._

_I knelt on the kneeler and faced God. _

_'God, I known I've being neglecting my obligation to you. I'm really sorry. I know that doing this to Draco must be your punishment. But please Lord. Don't take him away from me. He's my only strength, my hope, my happiness… Please God, I love him very much…' tears trickled down my eyes as I talked to my savior. I pleaded for Draco's safety and recovery._

_I went back to the hospital and visited him. This time, he held a box for me. _

_"Take this Hermione. It is a collection of remembrances from our every date." I stared at it and back at him. _

_"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked fearing what he might say. _

_"Do you remember the time when I teased you a lot?" I nodded. "I used to do that because you didn't fall for my looks. I teased you to get closer to you and be able to talk to you. I know it was lame but it was my last resort." _

_"Draco why are you telling me this?" _

_"Honey, my life is getting shorter. I don't know when I could still be with you…" _

_"No! Don't say that!" Draco made a pained expression and started to scream in pain. _

_"Draco? Draco!" _

_His body started to shake. His screams were unbearable. I panicked seeing him like that. _

_"Nurse! NURSE!" _

_The nurses came rushing, checking his condition. I was being pulled out but I resisted. _

_"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HIM! DRACO!" Then what I heard next made my heart stop. _

_A long continuous beep made me stop breathing…_

I wiped away my tears and sniffed. I looked at my daughter's red face and tried to smile. I heard the door open and glanced away from my daughter.

"Telling that story again?" I smiled lightly and approached him.

"One more and I'd grow jealous." I kissed him and then hugged him.

"Jessy, don't I get a hug?" She ran to him and jumped. I chuckled at my precious love.

"So you'd want to know what happened next right?" I glanced at him and took it as a signal.

"So your mommy lost hope then. But when the doctors informed her that I still had a chance to live, she was so happy. I was in a coma for 2 months. Your mom went to church every day to pray. One day, when she visited me, I heard how miserable she was and the next thing I knew was that I woke up. The doctors then told us that I was miraculously well. Guess your mom's prayers worked." My daughter seemed satisfied when Draco told her the story.

It was 7 pm when we were done eating. I left Jessy for Draco to take care. I headed up the terrace and lay down on the hammock. Not long enough, Draco cuddled next to me. We hugged each other and he kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm so luck I have you." He said sweetly.

"Hmm…"

His hands intertwined with mine. We both gazed up the night sky and breathed in deeply. As I slowly closed my eyes, I wondered what if our moms didn't insist on us getting along. I opened my eyes once more and glanced at him. I studied his features and smiled. I kissed him on his nose and cuddled to his chest. I now know the answer to the question. I guess if we didn't have persuasive moms, we might never had that one sweet day that changed our lives forever, and I'm pretty sure, in our memories it would surely last.


End file.
